Problem: A purple pair of glasses costs $$11$, and a popular white necklace costs $6$ times as much. How much does the white necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white necklace is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $11$ $6 \times $11 = $66$ The white necklace costs $$66$.